


Dear Agony

by rdchan_hokage



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdchan_hokage/pseuds/rdchan_hokage
Summary: The war stole the only thing he truly cared for, he seethed.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Dear Agony

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Reincarnation prompt. This is my first time to write an angst fic so go easy on me.

Konoha was at war.

“Sakura, where are you?” 

All he could hear was a static noise that froze Sasuke in place until he heard her voice.

_ “I’m - “  _ she tried to catch her breath, _ “I’m alright, Sasuke-kun. I can take care of everything here.” _ Despite her reassurance, the smile behind her tired voice, it was not enough to ease his worries.

“No, tell me where you are - “

_ “Naruto needs you there. I’ll be fine.”  _ She added softly.

He felt odd. A crippling sensation raked over his body upon hearing those words, and his mind urged him to reach wherever she was. To take her away before something he didn’t even dare think about happens. But as he glanced over the chaos across him, Naruto, already clad in Kurama’s cloak, was still losing. His ragged breaths and furrowed brows, frustration etched on his usually optimistic face indicated one thing.

He couldn’t defeat the enemy alone. Not without his aid.

_ “Sasuke-kun?” _ Her voice pulls him away from his thoughts.

“What?”

There was a beat of silence. 

_ “I love you.” _

There was a deafening blast, sending shockwaves that reverberated throughout the battlefield yet Sasuke remained unmoving. His breathing slowed, the fight around him became a blur. His attention solely fixated on his wife at the end of the line.

Though softly spoken, he noticed her voice quivering with pain and on the verge of tears. His heart ceased its beating when cold fear struck his entire being. He had been so distracted, he failed to dodge a frontal attack and a kunai sliced his arm. Blood trickled down his sleeves but his mind was numb to the pain.

“Sakura - “ He sounded desperate, but she interrupted him.

_ “I’ll see you when this is all over.” _ She paused.  _ “I promise.” _

A muffled whimper echoed on his earpiece. His fist clenched in hopeless exasperation. 

Silence took over as her radio shut off. __

Amidst the chaos that surrounded him, the battle cry of his fellow shinobi, Sasuke only heard the loud drums of his erratic heart and a feeling of dread nestling at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

A loud explosion shook the earth beneath them and momentarily froze the two Leaf Shinobi on the battlefield. Their breaths were heavy due to exhaustion and near chakra depletion, but they stayed on their guard, keenly eyeing their common enemy who had suddenly dropped on the ground.

Naruto’s earpiece cackled. “It’s over.” A pause. “She - Sakura-san did it.”

The Hokage snapped his head towards his raven-haired friend who heard the news. A smile of relief broke through his once gritted lips. However, it quickly fades when he is seized by a shroud of tension, realizing Sasuke hadn’t moved. 

“Where is she?” Sasuke’s voice, thick with apprehension, sent the reporting nin into an agonizing silence.

“U-uchiha-san…” They heard the sharp intake of his breath. “I’m sorry... S-she’s…”

And he was gone in a flash.

* * *

His heart was on his throat. 

The sight that greeted him was a tattered battlefield. Craters and rubbles scatter across the now desolate forest that was once lush with green trees and thick shrubs. Mangled corpses, both enemy and ally littered the ground and the deeper he tread, the heavier his heart felt. 

He tried to ignore the growing fear that clutched his entire form, as he searched for her. Every step became slower. He couldn’t sense her. Not a spark of chakra pulsed from the quiet ruins. His face remained passive, but inside him was a torrent of emotions, threatening to tear him apart.

He finally saw her. Fear struck him with a cold shudder that froze his body in place. But he urged his feet to move, despite the paralyzing scene before him.

She was leaning against a rock, one hand, stained with dried blood clutched her wounded side, while the other rested limply on the ground. Cuts of different lengths marred her once smooth skin. She seemed asleep, taking a rest after a taxing battle. But her lips were pale, and her chest barely moved.

Something inside him broke. And his footsteps faltered.

_ No.  _ His jaw clenched.

Rushing to her side, his eyes never left her battered form. 

“SAKURA!” He shouted, voice becoming hoarse, his throat drying at the force of his scream.

But nothing happened.

He knelt beside her and gently took her into his arms. With her warmth slowly vanishing, his body trembled and his mind became a whirlwind of frantic thoughts. Taking her hand, he squeezed it tightly and whispered her name in a quiet despair.

“Sakura  _ please _ .” 

He shut his eyes and waited. His heart roared against the deafening silence. When nothing, not a wisp of breath, not a whisper of his name from her lips, nor a warm touch from her hand answered him, he felt a shiver conquer his body into stillness. She was gone. His breath hitched. His light. His  _ wife _ . His  _ will to live. _ Flashes of her breathtaking smile, the soothing melody of her voice, her intimate embrace - everything that encompassed her slowly became a blur to him. Her presence, he realized, was now only a memory to him. He bit his lip, hard enough to taste his own blood as he tried to push back the swelling emotions. 

_ I’ll see you when this is all over. I promise. _ Her final words echoed inside his head.

And his wall of indifference shattered in a thunderous explosion.

An anguished cry broke through the quiet field.

Every fiber of his being quivered in raw fury, pain and despair as he held her closer, his arm clutching her in a tight embrace, still hoping, still praying that everything was only an illusion. But the absence of her heartbeat, her fading glow, and the loss of her warmth crushed his faith into pieces.

His Sharingan and Rinnegan spun wildly at the intensity of his emotions as blood and tears rolled down his face. She didn’t deserve this, his mind screamed. He should have been with her, to save her. To protect her and their future. Their dreams. But he had ultimately failed her. His regrets only tipped him further to the edge of his sanity.

Nothing mattered anymore as he glared at the graying skies with blinded rage. Streaks of lightning tore through the sky followed by the roars of thunder that shook the ground. Was losing his entire clan not enough? How long will it take for him to atone for his sins? 

He glanced at her for the last time, eyes softening at her form. Gently, as though he’d wake her from her slumber, he tucked away the stray hair that fell on her face. Even in death, she was as beautiful as her namesake. The spring that brought forth sunshines to his winter storms, the fire that melted his wall of indifference, his treasured piece of heaven. The turmoil inside his heart calmed, soothed by memories of her. He leaned down, his warm lips finding hers in a kiss filled with his yearning, his sorrow, pouring himself wholly into hers until he was nothing but a shell of impossible rage. A gesture where his last sliver of humanity manifested before he let himself fall into darkness, embracing its hollow depths now that his only beacon of light was gone. 

His heart began to race at an impossible rhythm as he took the world in renewed vision. Blood tainted his cheeks. The heat of his anger was visible in his narrowed mismatched eyes as they flared to life, seeking vengeance. Only his hatred and sorrow is left of him. A soldier without purpose now that the sole reason for his existence was gone.

He stood, carrying the lifeless body of his wife. 

A purple energy flickered to life within him. He walked forward, and the chakra began to cloak them in a protective embrace. His wrath slowly took form, a gigantic mass of armor rising beneath his feet, and the earth trembled with his every footstep. 

The war stole the only thing he truly cared for, he seethed. 

Any trace of his sanity perished.

And now, facing the horizon, a swirling wall of black flames engulfed the destroyed battlefield. The remains of both his enemies and allies were swallowed mercilessly by the blaze. Even the ground became charred by the extreme heat emanating from his  _ Amaterasu _ as it latched itself to anything it could touch until it turned into nothingness. 

His eyes pulsated once more.

_ They will pay with everything. _

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
